


Lucky

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka should count herself lucky - and she does. Who doesn’t love two Zabrak brothers fucking them?
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Savage Opress & Ahsoka Tano, Savage Opress/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do some smutty with the Zabrak bros with Ahsoka, and thus this was created.

It was always said that twins do everything together, but Maul and Savage were not twins. They were born a few years apart, even though they were both from the same Mother, they didn’t look the same. Maul was small, red and black tattoos and controlled his anger far more better then his older brother, who was taller, more muscular and the yellow replacing the red. 

Yet, they did everything together.

_ Everything _ .

Even going after and fucking the same girl.

Ahsoka should count herself lucky - and she does. Who doesn’t love two Zabrak brothers fucking them? 

“Oh!!” She moans as she comes on their mouths latched to her cunt, it’s a good thing that she’s on her back as her legs shake that give her a certain feeling that she would fall on them if she stood. 

The brothers lift their head so she can see her juices on their lips and chin which they lick away, they  _ devoured _ her like an animal, yet they take their time lapping her up.

“Exquisite My Lady,” Maul praises, and she finds herself wanting it more. 

They gently sit her up, and like always, Maul is the first to make the move and places his lips on her own. She can taste herself, it was weird but not enough to stop her from kissing him. Unlike the first time which was gentle, this was passionate; full of lust, need and  _ want _ . Ahsoka tries her best to match and becomes a panting mess when he’s done, but she has no time to relax as Savage takes her next. He’s just like his brother, but can’t keep himself under control - she was surprised to find that Maul was the better of the two in that area. 

“Good pet.” He tells her after he pulls away.

Another praise, and an increase for more.

Maul caresses her chest as he kisses along her cheek and neck, while Savage lets his lips wander down her shoulders.

“Now then, shall we move on to the main event.”

Ahsoka nods. “Yes.” She whispers but it’s loud enough for them. 

They reposition themselves, this time it’s Maul laying on  _ his _ back and Ahsoka’s above him, hovering over his already wet cock from her mouth. He holds her hips and brushes their genitals together, making them both moan. 

“Ready, My Dear?”

She nods again, and with a whimper, impales herself on his cock. It’s large, thick, hot and  _ throbbing _ . 

It’s  _ so _ good.

Savage comes up behind her and kisses her neck as he pushes her forward, with the help of Maul she’s above Maul’s body, legs spread wide with his hands still on her hips, her own caging in his head. Savage sits up on his knees and places a hand on one of her buttocks, the other holding his throbbing cock as he lines it up.

Ahsoka knows where that one’s going and tenses up, Maul easily feels it and rubs his hands along her sides.

“Relax My Lady,” He says in such a soft tone that she thought it would be impossible for him to do. “It will hurt more if you are tense.”

Swallowing, she gives another nod, “Ok.” and takes some deep breaths, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the brother's hand on her body. She doesn’t know how long it takes, but when Savage brushes up against her and feels the top of his cock, she’s relaxed, and waits. 

He pulls back and spits, it makes her gasp and shudder, but there’s a feeling of pleasure that comes with it that surprises her. He does it again, and again, and rubs it all over. She then feels his cock again, and slowly, pushes himself in.

It burns, and Ahsoka whimpers and lowers herself closer to Maul as Savage pushes in deeper. It takes time, but Maul helps by kissing all over her face and soothingly rubbing her back. When it’s fully in Ahsoka lets out a deep breath and no one moves, they wait until she’s ready.

“Ok, I’m ready.” She leans back up to fully look at the red Zabrak below her, he holds her by the hips as Savage holds near her buttocks. They move slow and gently at first, but then she gets used to them, and then they  _ pound _ .

“Oh! O-Oh Fuck!” She’s heard of threesomes and even watches them on the holonet, but she never imagined that she would partake in one. 

She has to say, she likes it.

Maul growls. “That’s a good girl, keep moaning, just like that.”

Oh, he doesn’t  _ have _ to ask twice.

“So tight.” Savage grunts as he gives his hard thrusts. “Even with two cocks in you, your still a tight little slut.”

Ahsoka moans at the derogatory term, she didn’t know being called it could make her feel so wanton.

Their thrusts get faster, harder - Savage begins to spank her while Maul pulls her upper body down and decorates her neck with kisses and bites, Ahsoka can only let out her sinful sounds at his neck as the Zabrak's have their way with her. 

Her stomach tightened and she clenches, the brothers groan and immediately speed up, desperate for their good girl to come.

“M-Maul! Ngh! - S-Savage!”

“Come My Lady/Pet.”

How could she say no to that?

Ahsoka screams as her orgasm rips through her, shaking her body and holding onto Maul for dear life and she milks his and Savage’s cock. 

“Good girl.” Maul purrs and strokes her back soothingly with one hand, while the other caresses her cheek as he kisses her sweetly on her forehead. Ahsoka hums and manages to lean up on her elbows, her next words shock them

“Come inside me.”

It doesn’t take them long to resume their pace, even shorter for them to release inside her. They come with animalistic sounds that it sends shivers of delight down her spine.

Force, she’s so full. Even when they pull out she can feel their cum leaking down rim and thighs, it’s so much, but she  _ loves _ it.

Ahsoka slums against Maul’s chest, too tired to get up. She barely lets out a noise when Savage gently lifts her up and lays her down besides his brother, before he joins them. 

Maul’s arms are wrapped around her as Savage runs his fingers on her back and shoulders.

“Such a good girl. You did well.” Maul tells her and hugs her closer, Ahsoka has no complaints and snuggles to his chest, Savage moving closer so they can feel each other.

“You will be rewarded greatly, Pet.” He kisses her shoulder.

Ahsoka hums, “I look forward to it.”, and makes shifts between the brothers to get them all comfortable before she drifts off the sleep.

Fucked by two Zabrak's and being in a cuddle sandwich between them? Ahsoka was  _ more  _ then lucky.


End file.
